Today's mobile terminals must communicate using different communication technologies in different bands, which vary significantly in both bandwidth and frequency. To further complicate matters, data rates are ever increasing and there is a need to transmit and receive over these different bands at the same time. As a result, mobile terminals have very complicated front-end configurations and are starting to employ multiple antennas for transmitting and receiving information. Since mobile terminals are relatively small, the multiple antennas are relatively close to one another. As a result, the antennas may interact with one another and modify each other's radiation patterns, which generally alters the antenna's radiation efficiency and effectiveness. A particularly problematic issue is associated with antenna-to-antenna coupling, wherein an effective impedance is presented between antennas that are in close proximity to one another. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique to reduce or eliminate the impact of antenna-to-antenna coupling.